greenyphatomfandomcom-20200214-history
Greeny Phatom Wiki
IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: It has been a good run with Greeny Phatom people for around 5 years, but sadly all good things must come to an end. The founder of the revived wiki announced his retirement, the wiki's security is quite fragile, and the wiki has been left abandoned for quite some time (except on some users' parts). So, due to this, starting immediately, we are merging into Dream Fiction Wiki by May 31st, 2019. We are working with DFW's administration to create an environment where both sides can live in harmony, with an establishment of a WikiProject-like initiative. More on Ootwar's blog soon. ~Laser (talk) 10:05, 4. 10, 2019 (UTC) PLEASE READ: Almost all of the things you will see on here is fan-made. Don't get tricked into thinking it's real. USE ADBLOCK, ADBLOCK PLUS, UBLOCK, OR UBLOCK ORIGIN BECAUSE THE ADS MAY SCREW UP THE HOMEPAGE (unless you are running Windows RT). , , Greeny Phatom Wiki is back! We are currently fixing what the Greeny Phatom Wiki has done. It changed recently so that means no more losing the pages, no more losing the wiki, and no more of users getting blocked! Greeny Phatom Wiki has recently been acquired by Keegan Networks, LLC. So we will get you back to recovering all the pages that were lost ASAP (as soon as possible)! Make sure you follow the rules in order to stay on this wiki! If you don't, you will be banned. ---- This wiki contains all about Greeny Phatom, the most greatest MS Paint one-frame cartoon ever made, with randomness, fandom series, pages about users and people, random things, etc.! ---- Click here to see the other wikis!: "Balls" Wiki. Greeny Phatom 2.0 Wiki. ---- This section will be integrated into a bi-monthly news letter GreenyToons News Network, if it gets greenlit. See more here. ---- ---- }} Greeny Phatom Wiki was originally established on June 4, 2011, but the wiki returned on September 21, 2014 by KindheartedKeeganfromROBLOX, so please get back here and start making new pages and recover the old pages! That is all for now. Peace, guys! ☮ ;) And yes, this page has been protected to prevent vandalizers from taking over the wiki again (the three vandalizing this page were wikia contributor 5.81.3.128, GalaxyMan756, and SkipperThePenguin100). Create your own Greeny Phatom-related article, or create one of the old pages again, which is a way to repair them today! ;) width=30 We are currently housing articles, and files. We need YOUR help expanding, adding, and restoring articles to the wiki! ---- | New to this wiki? | Help pages Don't forget to ask our if you have trouble. ---- Ever since 2011, the Greeny Phatom Wiki was the place to learn more about Greeny Phatom. But, in 2013, the Great Greeny Purge started, almost wiping out this wiki. But, in 2014, Keegan bought the wiki, and now it's back online. Help us restore the wiki by using the create article box above! Note: Do not start any more Great Greeny Purges or else you will be blocked. What do you guys think of Greeny Phatom? Awesome Ok Neutral Bad Is Greeny Phatom going to be reanimated? HECK YEAH! Yes Maybe HECK NO! Clearwater Animation Wiki Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki in 2017 Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki in 2017